1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology for receiving a viewpoint movement for a display image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems are proposed that are capable of reproducing moving images as well as running game programs. In the home entertainment systems, a generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999).
In addition to three-dimensional images of games, etc., it has become easy to acquire textual information and image information of various types of content such as web page images, books, magazines, newspapers, advertisements, etc., with the growing use of networks. Regardless of the size of a device such as a personal computer, a mobile terminal, or the like, viewing of high-quality images has become possible, and image processing technologies have become essential in everyday life.
As image processing technologies become familiar, there caused a tendency toward the complication of images displayed as content and further more the structure of information shown by the images and toward the expansion of a data size. Under such a situation, it is possible that content becomes difficult to access information desired by the user and that it takes time to create and/or revising content. Therefore, it is desired to achieve content that allows for efficient access to desired information regardless of the contents.
3. Related Art List    U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999